1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method for car navigation, and more particularly to a trip planning method by using an automotive product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of science and technology, various automotive products are becoming more and more advanced. For example, automotive audio has been developed from a simple radio to a cassette, CD and DVD player. Even navigation system and Bluetooth are also becoming more common.
Since the navigation device is installed in the car, the user, whining using a conventional navigation device, has to get into the car to set destinations on the navigation device, then the navigation can be carried out.
However, the conventional navigation device still needs to be improved in many respects. For example, since all conventional navigation devices are installed in the car, the user has to stay in the car, otherwise, destination planning and navigation cannot be carried out. Therefore, in the past, users get used to set destinations only after getting into the car, which is time wasting and troublesome.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.